The present invention relates, in general, to display devices, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a display.
In the past, a variety of techniques have been utilized to control matrix addressed displays. Such displays typically have a plurality of pixel elements that are organized into a plurality of rows and columns. Information that is to be displayed typically is partitioned into groups of data to be applied to the columns wherein each group of data corresponds to a row of the display. Each group of data is then applied to the columns while the corresponding row is enabled. Subsequently another group of data corresponding to a subsequent row is applied to the columns while the subsequent row is enabled. This sequence is repeated until all information is displayed.
One problem with this technique is the large column capacitance that must be driven each time a row is enabled. The columns typically have a very large parasitic capacitance consequently, charging times for the columns is very long. The long charging time results in a non-linear display because a large portion of the line time is consumed charging the parasitic capacitance of the columns.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a display control scheme that does not utilize a large portion of the display time to charge the columns, and that provides a linear display.